kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2
Wild Animal (野獣, Yajū) is the 2nd chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview Shinichi begins to adapt to having a parasite in his right arm, which he names Migi. Though his friends and family start noticing a sudden change in him, Shinichi is able to keep his secret. After Migi senses another of his kind, which happens to have a dog as a host, the parasite becomes hostile and tries to kill them. Migi easily kills the creature. Summary As the sun rises, Shinichi comments that even though it's morning, the nightmare won't end. The creature replacing his hand repeats "Morning" multiple times, startling him. It is seen split into two different bodies and studying the books Shinichi has in his room. While it studies and mimics animal anatomy, Shinichi tells it he's going to go to the doctor and get it removed. It asks Shinichi not to do that since it receives nourishment from his circulatory system. Shinichi internally comments on its polite way of speaking. It also says that it'll be bad for Shinichi as well, since he'll lose his arm. After Shinichi yells that it already ate his hand, it comes to the compromise that when it sleeps it'll give Shinichi complete control of his arm. It then proceeds to sleep, leaving Shinichi confused. Downstairs, Shinichi is seen eating breakfast with his mother and father, who are surprised by how much he's eating. At school, he stares at his right hand. The teacher from before throws another piece of chalk at him. This piece hits Shinichi in the head. As the class laughs, the teacher apologizes. At home, Nobuko is seen cleaning her house when she hears a segment on the news. Toshie Fujii and her children, Shōko Fujii and Minoru Fujii, were brutally murdered. The husband went missing and is a potential suspect. At the park Shinichi contemplates going to a doctor, though he begins worrying what people would think. He fears he'd become a lab rat or lose his arm, and decides it would be fine if it continued to sleep. From behind a girl named Satomi Murano karate chops Shinichi on the back of his head, scaring him. She asks him why he went home early yesterday and says that if he keeps missing club meetings, the president will get upset. After learning he was sick, she leaves. The being replacing his hand soon wakes up and comments on Shinichi's feelings for Murano, asking him if he wanted to mate with her. It continues by stating it can also tell when Shinichi is sleepy, hungry, or excited. Before Shinichi can begin yelling, it tells him to use the bathroom. In the bathroom, it asks about his genitals and tries to cause an erection. As he begins yelling and puts it under cold water, a couple of boys witness his strange antics. Later, Shinichi calls the creature an alien. It asks why he thinks that, to which he replies that its snake form must have come from space. It concurs that it isn't in any biology books, and that its earliest memory is its regret of not taking the brain. Becoming worried, Shinichi asks if it will still try to take his brain. It informs him that it would be impossible due to having matured without any knowledge of controlling the brain. Shinichi then asks what would've happened had it succeeded, to which it replies that it'd be a human with a transforming head. While Shinichi expresses his disgust, Murano runs up from behind and attempts to surprise Shinichi again. She is instead surprised when his hand easily grabs hers. Shinichi then looks back and notices her, and quietly threatens to cut his hand it off if it talks. Confused, Murano asks if he's alright. He says yes, then asks if she'd like to get something to eat. At a McDonalds, Shinichi realizes that he's more hungry than normal, and wonders if it's due to the creature attached to him. He then asks Murano if she likes animals. She says yes with the exception of snakes. As Shinichi begins to asks Murano another question, he looks over and sees that his hand has morphed itself in a large penis. Screaming and grabbing the attention of the other customers, he quickly hides it under the table. Shinichi says that he's fine, as his hand has transformed back to normal, and proceeds to leave to the train station. Before leaving Murano asks Shinichi if he's really Shinichi Izumi. He energetically tells her yes. After a short pause Murano heads home. Back at his own home, Shinichi questions the alien creature on its actions in the restaurant. It states that it's aware of Shinichi's urge to "mate" with Murano and was just trying to help, and decides it needs to learn more about human society. Shinichi proclaims it's wearing him out and in turn it advises him to go to sleep, which makes him tell it to shut up. In Osaka Prefecture and Miyagi Prefecture, mutilated corpses are discovered. While reading the news, Shinichi's father comments on the prevalence of the mincemeat murders and states it must be a cult, while his mother expresses disbelief at humans committing them. Shinichi continues to eat energetically. His mother asks if something is wrong, which he denies, then after he leaves asks his father if he's seemed to change recently. His father brushes it off, stating it's just him growing. Shinichi's internal monologue states that he was getting used to the creature's presence, as it had gotten used to human society and stopped acting weird as well as looked after his body. Out loud, he asks if it wants a name and it initially declines, stating it is neither human nor pet. Shinichi says he can't just keep calling it "you" or "it". Finally, it decides to take up the name of "Migi", meaning "right". Shinichi agrees. Migi then yells for him to stop, and emerges slightly as it senses another of its species, two hundred meters away. It states it's the first time it's felt anything like this, but it's certain of it. Shinichi nervously follows its directions for awhile, until it states that the other parasite has noticed them too. He asks if the parasite might have eaten a human brain and attempts to flee in fear. Migi stops him by clinging to a nearby pole, and appeals to both of their curiosity to which Shinichi finally agrees. As they approach, Migi realizes that it's eating. Shinichi turns the corner to see a feral-looking dog devouring the corpse of another dog. It turns towards him, revealing a muzzle split in multiple teeth-filled sections before they merge back together, and states that they both failed, Migi being in the wrong place and the dog parasite in the wrong animal. Migi then demands Shinichi run. While they flee, Migi explains that the other parasite was threatened by Shinichi still being human. The dog's head splits in half and stretches, morphing into wings as Migi detects its decision to pursue them, and states they have to fight. Shinichi hides behind a corner while Migi shoots up into the air and stabs the dog in its torso, tearing out the heart. The dog parasite falls to the ground and begins to wither as Migi destroys the heart. As Migi muses on the dying parasite's biology and low learning capability, Shinichi is frightened by Migi's total lack of sympathy and washes his hand in cold water. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 1